


Stockholmsyndrom [German]

by Blumenkroenchen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Cannibalism, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Mental Instability, Mild Abuse, Physical Abuse, Psychological Trauma, Stabbing, Stockholm Syndrome, cannibalsm is more subtile not a major point in here, tags will be add soon
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blumenkroenchen/pseuds/Blumenkroenchen
Summary: Alles was Rachel wollte war einen ruhigend Abend mit Chris verbringen, aber dieser wollte ja unbedingt seinen Freunden etwas beweisen... und ehe sich versieht befindet sich Rachel in den Fängen der Baker Familie... ̶w̶̶i̶̶e̶̶s̶̶o̶ ̶s̶̶i̶̶n̶̶d̶ ̶m̶̶e̶̶i̶̶n̶̶e̶ ̶K̶̶u̶̶r̶̶z̶̶b̶̶e̶̶s̶̶c̶̶h̶̶r̶̶e̶̶i̶̶b̶̶u̶̶n̶̶g̶̶e̶̶n̶ ̶s̶̶o̶ ̶c̶̶r̶̶i̶̶n̶̶g̶̶y̶̶?̶-this is my german version of my fanfiction about my OC Rachel who is 'kidnapped' by the Bakers. I'll try to translate it, when people want to read it I mean. Just let me know. :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hocke ehrlich gesagt schon seit Wochen am ersten Kapitel. Anfänge sind einfach nicht mein Ding. Deswegen verzeiht mir, dass es etwas holprig ist.

Beeindruckt hob Rachel den Kopf um das Gebäude vor sich besser zu betrachten. Vor ihr erhob sich das große, gräuliche Gebäude. Der Vorgarten war ungepflegt, überall wuchs Unkraut. Das Haus an sich wirkte heruntergekommen und durch das fahle Mondlicht und die Äste in ihrem Blickfeld, die das Haus leicht umarmten hatte es einen absolut unheimliche Aura.  
Rachel schluckte und war insgeheim dankbar dass zwischen ihnen und dem Spukhaus ein, wenn auch angerostetes, Eisentor hervorragte.  
Das laute Rascheln der Eisenketten die das Tor zusammenhielt ließ sie aufschrecken.

„Was machst du denn da?“ zischte Rachel panisch als Chris die Hände von der Kette nahm. Ihr Freund betrachtete sie beleidigt. „Ich dachte es würde aufgehen. So verrostet das is‘.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann muss ich dich wohl rüber heben. Hop hop.“  
„Bitte was?“ sie wusste nicht warum sie leise sprach, Sie hatte einfach den Eindruck, dass sie keiner hören sollte. „Mich bringen keine zehn Pferde auch nur‘n Meter näher an dieses Gruselschloss. Reicht es nicht, wenn ich’n Bild von dir mit dem Teil im Hintergrund mache?“  
Chris Gesicht wurde bei jedem von Rachels Worten beleidigter. „Denkst du ich will dass mich meine Kumpels für’n Feigling halten?“  
Rachel massierte sich ihre Schläfen. Manchmal fragte sie sich wirklich, wie sie es mit ihm aushielt.  
„Chris, du bist 23 Jahre alt. Seit ihr Typen nicht’n bisschen zu alt für Mutproben? Mal davon abgesehen, dass ein zukünftiger Jurist wissen sollte, dass das was er hier vor hat’n verdammter Hausfriedensbruch ist.“ 

Wie ein kleines Kind verschränkte Chris die Arme, dreht sich wieder dem Eisentor zu und begann an den Eisenstangen hochzuklettern. Rachel beobachtete ihn die ganze Zeit still. Zugleich geschockt von seiner kindischen Dickköpfigkeit zum Anderen war sie auch beeindruckt von seiner Fähigkeit das Eisentor zu bezwingen.  
Als Chris oben ankam stockte er kurz ehe er die Augen schloss und auf die andere Seite sprang.  
Er klopfte sich kurz die Kleidung am und zupfte sie zurecht, dann wandt er sich seiner Freundin zu die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Ärger und Verwunderung ansah. 

„Dann musst du halt hier warten.“ Bei seinen Worten zuckte Rachel leicht zusammen und ihre Augen huschten nervös von rechts nach links.  
Es war nicht so, dass sie Angst im Dunkel hatte doch wenn du dich in einem abgelegenem Sumpfgebiete befändest und um dich herum immer wieder merkwürdige Laute zu hören waren, wurdest du doch leicht paranoid.  
Sie hatte nun die Wahl: entweder sie begann mit Chris einen Hausfriedensbruch oder sie musste alleine draußen warten. In Rachels Kopf befand sich die Antwort, doch anstatt auf ihren Verstand zu hören, siegte ihre Angst. 

„Helf‘ mir rüber.“ Rachel wich Chris‘ Blick aus und verschränkte leicht beleidigt die Arme. Sie hasste es. Sie hasste es nach zu geben. Sie hasste es Angst zu haben. Hoffentlich würden die Weiber mit denen sie sich eine Zelle im Gefängnis teilen musste, wenigstens etwas nett zu ihr sein.  
Als Rachel den Kopf hob grinste ihr ihr Freund triumphierend entgegen.  
„Ich versprech‘ dir auch wir sind in 10- maximal 20 Minuten wieder draußen.“

Zu Rachels Missfallen dauerte es bereits 10 Minuten bis Chris ein Fenster zum durchsteigen fand das nicht mit Brettern vernagelt war.  
„Ich mach schnell das Foto.“ Schlug sie vor als sie sich im Flur des Hauses befanden. Chris jedoch war schon weitergelaufen und schaute sich neugierig um. „Oder ich nehm‘ mir einfach was mit? Ich mein, vermissen wird’s hier keiner. So wie’s hier aussieht.“ Chris trat leicht gegen einige Kisten die am Ende des Flures lagen.  
„Mitne- Chris! Diebstahl!?“ Rachel schlug die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen. War das denn wahr? Und mit so einem Kindskopf war sie zusammen?!  
Chris lachte leicht auf und packte sich einen Bilderrahmen der auf einem kleinen Tisch stand. Schnell griff Rachel das Objekt und stellte es lautstark zurück auf den Tisch.  
„Wir nehmen hier Nichts mit, klar? Ich mach’n Foto und dann sind wir hier wieder raus! Das is‘ so unheimlich hier…“ nervös blickte sie sich um.  
„Ja ja.“ Chris murrte leicht und reichte Rachel sein Handy. „Und benutzt das Blitzlicht. Es is‘ hier scheisse dunkel.“  
Natürlich würde Sie das Blitzlicht benutzen, hielt er Sie für bescheuert?  
Rachel öffnete die Kamera auf Chris‘ Handy und richtete es auf ihn als er plötzlich aus seiner vorher ausgewählten Pose aufsprang und auf eine große Doppeltür zustürmte.  
„Aber erst gucken wir uns noch um! Ich meine, ich will ja auch’n gutes Foto rausbekommen wenn ich mir schon soviel Aufwand mache hier her zu kommen.“ Damit öffnete er die Türen und betrat das sich dahinter befindende Zimmer. Rachel folgte ihm, wenn auch mit einem ungutem Gefühl.

Im Mittelpunkt des Zimmers stand ein mit leeren Flaschen und Chipstüten übersähten Wohnzimmertisch. Zwischen all dem Unrat konnte man einen einsamen kleinen Ventilator erkennen der leise vor sich hin schnurrte. Warte, was?  
„Chris!“ zischte Rachel und griff nach der Hand ihres Freundes. „Der Ventilator. Er läuft.“  
Chris lachte auf. „Ach? Wohin denn?“  
„Chris das is’ nicht lustig. Hier wohnen noch Leute. Gott, Chris, wir sind eingebrochen.“  
„Ach was“ Chris schaltete das Gerät aus und lief neugierig um Zimmer umher. „Hast du dich mal hier umgesehen? Hier wohnt doch kein Mensch. Und die Bakers oder wie sie auch immer hießen werden seit fast drei Jahren vermisst. Hier wohnt keiner mehr. Also piss‘ dich nicht ein.“  
„Chris, bitte lass uns schnell raus hier. Ich hab keine Lust, dass mich meine Eltern zusammenstauchen nur weil ich wegen dir ins Gefängnis muss.“ Als Antwort murrte Chris genervt und lehnte sich an eine Standuhr. „Dann mach‘ das Foto. Weißt du eigentlich was du für ne Spielverderberin bist?“  
Spielverderberin sag er. Rachel murmelte etwas in sich hinein als sie in ihrer Hosentasche nach Chris‘ Handy fischte. Sie war doch diejenige die ihn immer aus jedem Blödsinn rausboxen musste nur weil er den Verstand eines Kleinkindes hatte. Er war kindisch und dachte nie nach. Es nervte. 

„Okay…“ Rachel wählte die App auf dem Bildschirm aus. „Bitte schön lächeln, nicht zu dämlich.“ Sie richtete das Gerät auf Chris der sie schräg und falsch angrinste. Sie kicherte leise. Und wollte gerade auf den Auslöser tippen als hinter Chris eine Gestalt auftauchte. Diese schwang den rechten Arm in die Luft und kurz darauf grub sich eine Axt in Chris‘ Kopf. Sein Blut spritze durch den Raum.

Rachel stand der Mund offen. An ihrem Gesicht floss das Blut ihres Freundes herunter. Ihre Hände mit dem Handy zitterten genauso wie ihre Beine. Ihre Augen verfolgten Chris‘ Körper der leblos zur Seite kippte.  
Die ganze Szenerie war absolut unreal. Das konnte nicht-  
Ihr Kopf richtete sich schnell auf den Mann der mit einem Ruck die Axt aus dem Kopf seines Opfers zog. Sein Mund verzog sich zu einem Grinsen, eines, dass man normalerweise nur aus Horrorfilmen kannte.  
Rachels Verstand setzte aus. Ehe Sie auch nur einen Gedanken fassen konnte rannte sie die Treppe hoch. Sie riss eine Tür auf und rannte blind drauf los.  
Hinter sich hörte Sie wie jemand die Treppe hochging. Kurz darauf hörte sie Holz bersten.  
„Hör‘ mal, haben euch eure Eltern nicht beigebracht nicht in fremder Leute Häuser zu gehen?“  
Die Stimme des Mannes hallte durch die Flure und ließen Rachel zusammenzucken. Sie schluchzte auf und riss die nächstsbeste Tür auf. Ein Badezimmer. Gerade wollte sie sich umdrehen als die schweren Schritte des Mannes näher kamen.  
Ohne nachzudenken schloss Rachel die Tür und duckte sich hinter die Tür. Vielleicht, ja würde er sie nicht sehen. Sie war schnell, sie konnte schnell laufen wenn es drauf ankam.

Einige Minuten verstrichen, es kam Rachel vor wie Stunden, doch niemand öffnete die Tür.  
Sie atmete immernoch schwer, ihr Herz raste wie verrückt. Sie legte de Kopf in ihre Hände und schluchzte auf.  
„Oh Gott Chris…“ unbeholfen rannten ihr die Tränen die Wangen entlang. Er konnte doch nicht… Chris konnte nicht…  
Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihre über ihre Knie gelegten Beine. Das war doch ein Scherz. Das musste ein gottverdammter Scherz sein. Ja, jeden Moment würde Chris und dieser dämliche Idiot Taylor aus der nächsten Ecke springen, rufen „Reingefallen!“ und würden lachen.  
Und sie, ja sie würde endgültig mit Chris Schluss machen. Dieser dumme, kindische…-  
Sie wartete, bewegte keinen einzigen Muskel, doch es kam niemand. Es war still, es war viel zu still. Alles was sie hören konnte war ihr Herzschlag der sich, wenn auch nur etwas, beruhig hatte.  
„Chris…“ sie flüsterte energisch. Ihre Zähne knirschten. „Chris komm raus du Arschloch!“  
Zu laut. Sie war zu laut. Das war nicht richtig.  
Ihr Kopf drehte sich. Es war zuviel für sie. Sie wollte heulen, aber ihr Körper war wie gelähmt.  
Sie wollte nicht sterben, nicht wie Chris. 

„Willst du zu meiner Familie gehören?“

Rachel hob den Kopf. Vor ihr stand ein kleines Mädchen, blass und ihre Haare wirkten irgendwie feucht. Sie wirkte wie ein Geist. Ihr Kopf musste ihr einen Streich spielen.  
„Meine alte Schwester mag ich nicht mehr.“ Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief. „Alsooo?“  
Was hatte Rachel noch zu verlieren?  
Sie nickte.  
„Bitte lasst mich nur am leben…!“  
Danach wurde alles um Sie herum stockduster und alles was sie noch spürte war ihr auf dem kalten Badezimmerboden liegender Kopf.


	2. "Eat!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das zweite Kapitel. Wieder etwas holprig, ich habe leider bemerkt, dass die letzten Jahre wo ich kaum geschrieben habe doch ziemlich ihren Tribut zöllt. xD Die Übersetzung is' noch im Gange, bin dabei nur etwas langsam. Aber vermutlich werde ich es Sonntag, spätestens Montag hochladen. :) 
> 
> Viel Spass!

Als Rachel wieder zu Bewusstsein kam schmerzte ihr Kopf. Nur langsam öffnete sie die Augen doch sie konnte zunächst nichts erkennen. Jedes Mal wenn sie versuchte sich umzusehen, verschwamm ihr Blick. Dieser klärte sich nur mühsam. Als sie sich endlich im Zimmer umsehen konnte erstarrte sie. Sie kannte es nicht. Sie kannte dieses Zimmer nicht.  
Ihr Verstand warf sämtliche Erinnerungen durcheinander. Die Mutprobe. Das Haus. Das Eisentor. Das Mädchen. Und Chris.   
Beim Gedanken an den gespaltenen Kopf ihres Freundes kamen ihr die Tränen. Das musste doch alles ein verdammter Traum sein.   
Sie saß eine Weile im Bett, die Tränen flossen unbeholfen über ihre Wangen. Sie zwickte sich in den Oberarm, aber alles was sie dadurch hervorrief, war ein leichter stechender Schmerz aber kein erwachen aus diesem Albtraum. 

„Endlich bist du wach.“ wie aus dem Nichts stand plötzlich das kleine Mädchen vom Abend zuvor neben dem Bett. Sie lächelte freundlich, auch wenn es etwas überzogen wirkte. Das Haar wirkte noch immer nass und beim genaueren Hinsehen konnte Rachel erkennen, dass auch die Kleidung der Kleinen irgendwie klamm wirkte.   
Schnell wischte sich Rachel die Tränen aus den Augen. Sie wusste nicht genau wie sie reagieren sollte aber immerhin hatte dieses Mädchen sie gerettet. Zumindest ging sie davon aus. Ehrlich gesagt glaubte sie immernoch, dass sie einen Albtraum hatte. Oder irgendwelche Wahnvorstellungen. Nie im Leben hatte jemand Chris umgebracht. Vielleicht hatte ihr Chris Alkohol in ihre Limo gekippt, wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen. 

„Guten Morgen.“ Rachel lächelte zurück. „Entschuldige… dass ich, dass wir, hier einfach reinspatziert sind. Wir dachten wirklich hier wohnt niemand mehr.“ Sie lachte unbeholfen auf. „Ich.. ich hoffe dein Vater hat nicht die Polizei gerufen? Ich bin sicher wir können das irgendwie anders-„  
Das Lächeln des Mädchens wirkte plötzlich irgendwie… Rachel beschrieb es als fies, aber verbannte diesen Gedanken gleich wieder, jedoch hinterließ es ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend.  
„Sie warten schon alle unten. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du nicht im Schlaf gestorben bist.“ Das Mädchen packte Rachels Hand. Sie war eiskalt. „Komm mit runter. Mama kann seeehr ungemütlich werden.“

Rachel lief es eiskalt den Rücken herunter. Von jetzt auf gleich war die Atmosphäre umgeschwungen. Sie fühlte sich bedrückt und eigentlich wollte sie jetzt nurnoch raus hier.   
„Komm!“ der laute Befehlston des Mädchens ließ Rachel zusammenzucken.   
So schnell sie konnte stand Rachel aus dem Bett auf, nur um von dem Mädchen aus dem Zimmer gezogen zu werden. 

Schnell trat das Mädchen mit ihr durch eine weitere Tür. Rachel folgte einfach nur, sie war immernoch etwas verwirrt.  
Sie gingen eine Wendetreppe herunter. Rachel schlug ein starker Eisengeruch entgegen.   
Ihr Blick wanderte neugierig durch den Raum bliebt aber so gleich geschockt auf einem großen Blutfleck auf einem kleinen Sofa hängen.   
Rachels Herz stockte.   
Das war sie. Das war die Stelle an der Chris…  
Ihr kamen die Tränen. Oh Gott. Oh. Gott.  
Sie musste hier raus. Sofort. 

Rachel riss ihre Hand aus der des Mädchens. Diese wandte sich mit finsterer Miene um.  
„Ich-„ Rachel atmete durch. Jetzt bloss nicht weinen. Nicht durchdrehen. Keine Panik. „Ich- kann ich kurz telefonieren? Ich muss meine Eltern anrufen. Ich-„  
Die blauen Augen der Kleinen blitzen verwundert auf. „Du musst Mama nicht anrufen, sie ist schließlich in der Küche.“  
„Nein, nein meine, MEINE Mama. Ich-„ 

Die Doppeltür schwang auf und ein Mann betrat dem Raum. Das gräuliche, ehemalig blonde Haar zerzaust, der Blick wild. Das gelbe Hemd schmutzig und Rachel erkannte dunkelrote, ausgewaschene Flecken.  
Das war er. Der Mann der Chris umgebracht hatte.   
Rachels Augen wurden feucht. Sie spürte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals. Ihr Kopf widerholte immer und immer wieder dasselbe: Raus. Sie musste raus hier. 

„Eveline“ sprach er ruhig und lächelte das Mädchen an. “Ich dachte schon deine Schwester würde garnicht mehr aufwachen.“ Sein Blick wanderte auf Rachel. Sein Blick wirkte leer, nichtssagend und gerade das ließ Rachel das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Er packte grob Rachels Arm. „Wie kannst du uns solange warten lassen?!? Deine Mutter steht den ganzen Morgen in der Küche und dann lässt du uns warten?!“   
Rachel verstand garnichts mehr. Ihre Mutter…?  
„Es tut mir leid…“ ihre Stimme zitterte. „ich… aber ich verstehe nicht… ich…“ 

„JACK! Wo bleibst du?“  
Der Mann zog Rachel grob am Arm in den Nebenflur als die schrille Stimme rief. Ihr Arm schmerzte unter dem festen Griff des Mannes, aber sie hatte zuviel Angst um sich auch nur irgendwie zu wehren. Nervös sah sie sich nach Eveline um, aber das kleine Mädchen war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Als sie ein weiteres Zimmer betraten, drehte sich Rachel der Magen um. Es stank nach Blut, so sehr, dass sie kurz würgte. Sie beschloss erst einmal nur durch den Mund zu atmen.   
Ein lautes Auflachen ließ sie aufschrecken. Verwundert wanderte ihr Blick auf den Tisch.  
Auf diesem türme sich Etwas, etwas was sie nie im Leben als Essen bezeichnen würde. Sie konnte es nicht identifizieren, es sah aus wie Innereien die willkürlich auf dem Tisch durcheinander verteilt wurden.  
An der linken Seite des Tisches saß ein junger Mann. Etwa in Rachels Alter, vielleicht etwas älter. Schmutziger Hoodie, die Kapuze auf dem Kopf und ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Neben ihm eine alte, faltige Frau in einem Rollstuhl, Sie wirkte leblose aber der Brustkörper senkte sich leicht.   
Jack setzte sich links neben dem jungen Mann auf dem Stuhl, griff, ohne den Blick von Rachel zu nehmen, eine Flasche Bier und trank davon. Auffordernden wanderten seine Augen von Rachel zum leeren Platz ihm gegenüber.  
Mit unwohlem Gefühl kam diese seiner ruhigen Aufforderung nach und setzte sich mit an den Tisch, immer bedacht darauf, nichts von dem blutigen Dingen in Berührung zu kommen.  
Sie ignorierte den Geruch so gut es ging, aber immer wieder versuchte sie so gut es ging ihr Würgen zu unterdrücken.

Gerade hatte sie sich einigermaßen an ihre momentane Situation gewöhnt als ihr plötzlich ein Teller mit Innereien vor die Nase gesetzt wurde. Das Blut spritze ihr entgegen.   
Aus dem Augenwinkel sah sie jemanden an ihr vorbeilaufen, ein Stuhl rückte zurück. Kleidung raschelte.   
Rachel traute sich nicht den Kopf zu heben. Sie starrte still auf ihren Teller und hoffte auf ein Wunder. 

„Iss mein Kind!“ Rachels Kopf wurde unsanft nach oben gedrückt. Jack war aufgestanden und drückte ihr Kinn grob. Neben ihm starrte eine Frau, die absolut verwahrlost aussah, sie erwartungsvoll an. Der Mund zu einem gezwungenen Grinsen verzogen.  
Jack war so nah an ihrem Gesicht, dass ihr seinen fauliger Atmen entgegen kam. Oh Gott was war hier los?  
Verzweifelt versuchte Rachel seinem Blick standzuhalten, aber immer wieder zuckten ihre Augen zu allen Seiten. Sie schaute auf den Jungen der sie überraschend normal ansah, er grinste immernoch aber im Gegensatz zu den beiden Anderen wirkte er am normalsten. Ihr Blick wanderte kurz auf die Frau. Diese formte nur immer wieder stumm die Worte ‚iss‘. Sie wollte DAS nicht essen, bei Gott, sie wolle am Liebsten nichts mehr essen nach dem Anblick auf ihrem Teller.

„Sie isst es nicht!“ die Frau sprang auf. „Jack wieso isst sie nicht?! Sie hat gesagt, sie hat es ihr versprochen! Sie ist ihre Schwester! Und alle Familienmitglieder essen! Jack!“ sie wurde hysterisch und warf einige Teller durch den Raum. Belustigt kicherte der junge Mann vor sich hin ehe Jack wieder das Wort ergriff.   
„Halt den Mund Margurite!“ rief er der Frau entgegen. „Sie wird essen? Nicht wahr?“ er drückte Rachels Wangen zusammen. Diese wimmerte leise. „Oder? Erinnerst du dich an gestern? Mhm?“   
Sie schniefte auf. Oh Gott, es stimmte.   
In Ihr erstarb der letzte Funken Hoffnung, dass dies alles nur ein Albtraum war. Ihr schmerzte das Gesicht, der starke Eisengeruch in der Nase. Alles war viel zu real.  
Rachel wusste nicht wie das alles passiert war, oder warum. Aber sie erkannte es, wenn jemand ernst machte. Und Jack machte ernst. Und sie wollte nicht sterben.

„Wa…“ ihre Stimme zitterte und sie brauchte einige Schlucke von ihrem eigenen Speichel ehe sich ihr Hals nicht mehr so trocken anfühlte. „Kann ich… Kann ich erst… erst etwas… Zutrinken haben?“ alle Augenpaare ruhten nun auf sie. „Ich esse…. Ich esse auch…“ ihr drehte sich jetzt schon der Magen um. „ich verspreche es…“ daraufhin klatschte Margurite erfreut in die Hände. Jack ließ ihr Gesicht los und setzte sich zurück an seinen Platz.   
„Lucas, hol‘ deiner Schwester etwas Zutrinken!“   
Der Mann neben Jack musterte ihn gekränkt. „Wieso ich? Soll sie es sich doch selber holen!“  
Jacks Faust krachte auf den Tisch, dabei zerbarst der Teller auf den er geschlagen hatte. „LUCAS! SOFORT!“  
Lucas schnaufte verärgert bevor er widerwillig aufstand und hinter Rachel verschwand. Eine Kühlschranktür wurde geöffnet und unnötig lange in diesem gewühlt. Die plötzliche Ruhe half Rachel etwas um herunter zu kommen und ihre Gedanken grob zu ordnen. Gleichzeitig starrte sie angeekelt auf ihren Teller und machte sich schon einmal emotional darauf bereit, etwas davon zu essen. Sie hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht kotzen musste.

Lautstark knallte eine Flasche Wasser neben Rachel, kurz darauf flüsterte neben ihr jemand ins Ohr. „Überlegs dir nochmal.“ Sie drehte den Kopf leicht doch Lucas war bereit zurück an seinen Platz gegangen. Erwartungsvoll starrte er sie an.   
„Danke…“ murmelte sie, öffnete die Flasche und tranken einen großen Schluck. Sie ließ sich viel Zeit beim zuschrauben der Flasche, doch sie spürte Jacks und Margurites bohrende Blicke. Sie atmete durch, packte ein kleines, nicht blutiges Stück auf ihrem Teller und steckte es sich in den Mund. Wie erwartet, war es ekelhaft.

„Lass es dir schmecken mein Schatz!“


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hat doch etwas gedauert, meine Arbeit nimmt mich doch ziemlich ein. Aber hier ist Kapitel drei. :3
> 
> Warnung, wird doch etwas brual. Is' immernoch ne RE7 Fic aber trotzdem fand ich's angebracht ne Warnung auszusprechen. xD
> 
> Viel Spass! <3

Rachel wischte sich über den Mund und lehnte sich an die kalte geflieste Wand hinter sich. Die Kälte beruhigte den pochenden Schmerz in ihrem Kopf. Die letzte halbe Stunde war eine Qual gewesen. Sie hatte die ganze Zeit essen müssen. Selbst als sie beinahe unter Tränen beglaubig hatte, dass sie satt war. Es war nicht einmal eine Lüge gewesen. Sie war schon froh, dass sie es bis auf die Toilette geschafft hatte.   
Langsam schloss Rachel die Augen und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Was war hier nur los? Diese ganze Familie war verrückt geworden.

„Du hast ja echt Mumm hier zu kotzen. UND zu heulen.“ Rachel schreckte auf und blickte zur Tür. Lucas grinste breit und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Langsam schritt er auf Rachel zu. Diese rückte nur näher an die Wand hinter sich. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen als sich Lucas vor sie hockte und die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. ‚Gott, er wird mich umbringen…‘ doch das einzige was folge war ein schwaches Tätscheln auf ihrem Kopf. Rachel blinzelte verwirrt und öffnete die Augen.   
„Stell‘ dir mal bitte vor mein Vater oder meine Mutter wären jetzt reingekommen. Du wärst Hackfleisch Süße.“ Er lachte auf. „Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes!“  
Rachel starrte Lucas verwirrt entgegen. Im wahrsten Sinne…?  
„Was meinst du damit…?“ ehrlich gesagt hatte sie Angst vor der Antwort. Lucas legte den Kopf leicht schief, sein dauerhaftes arrogantes Grinsen beruhigte Rachel kein bisschen.  
„Du bist doch schlau.“ Er tätschelte erneut ihr struppiges Haar. „Zumindest hoff‘ ich das für dich. Anders wirst du hier nicht lange Spaß haben.“ Damit raffte sich Lucas auf und schritt wieder zur Tür zurück. Er drehte sich noch einmal um, grinste schräg und winkte zum Abschied. „Wir seh‘n uns später, Schwester!“

Für einige Sekunden starrte Rachel die Badezimmertür an ehe sie aufsprang und Lucas hinterherstürmte. „Warte!“  
Lucas wandte sich um, die Hände in den Taschen seiner Jacke und das Gesicht genervt verzogen.  
„Was? Oh, lass mich raten: ‚helf mir hier raus zu kommen!‘, ‚Was ist hier los?‘, ‚Was stimmt mit euch Leuten nicht?‘. Bla bla bla.“ Abwehrend verschränkte er die Arme und schaute auf Rachel herunter. Sie schluckte und reckte leicht den Hals um an Lucas hochzuschauen. Am Tisch hatte er noch nicht so groß gewirkt…  
„ich sag‘ das jetzt nur einmal, und das erste Mal: wenn du am leben bleiben willst“ er schaute sich kurz um. Er wirkte etwas nervös, aber vielleicht bildete Rachel sich das auch nur ein. Leicht beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte in ihr Ohr. Sein Atem war heiß und schickte ein unangenehmes Gefühl Rachels Rücken herunter. „gewöhn dich dran und spiel mit.“ 

Rachel wollte gerade etwas erwidern als sie plötzlich etwas Kaltes an der Hand packte. Sie schreckte und zog automatisch ihre Hand weg. Sie drehte leicht ihren Kopf nach links.   
„Was macht ihr?“ misstrauisch starrte Eveline zu Rachel auf.   
„ich hab unserer Schwester nur erklärt, wo alles ist, nicht wahr?“ Lucas grinste und tätschelte etwas grob Rachels Schulter. Zögerlich nickte Rachel, den Blick immernoch auf Eveline gerichtet. Das kleine Mädchen lächelte daraufhin unschuldig. Sie packte Rachels Hand erneut und zog sie den Gang entlang. 

„Du musst Mama noch beim Aufräumen helfen und danach sollst du mit mir spielen.“ Das Mädchen tänzelte sorglos die Treppe herunter. „Wenn du fertig bist, kommst du einfach ins Gästehaus, dann spielen wir!“   
„Ich-„ aus dem Augenwinkel sah Rachel noch wie Lucas die Eingangstür öffnete und hindurchschritt. Automatisch blieb Sie stehen und drehte sich leicht um. Die Tür war offen. Wenn sie schnell war, konnte sie hier abhauen. Ohne nachzudenken rannte sie los und riss die Tür auf. Hinter sich hörte sie noch Evelines Ruf nach ihr doch sie ignorierte sie.   
Ihr Herz schlug so schnell, dass sie das Gefühl hatte das es ihr jeden Moment aus der Brust springen würde. Ihr preschte die schwüle Louisianaluft entgegen. Ihre Beine bewegten sich von selbst, weit kam sie jedoch nicht. Eine große Hand packte sie grob am Arm und schmiss sie auf die Erde. Unglücklicherweise landete Sie auf einem großen Stein der sich unangenehm in ihren Rücken bohrte. Aus ihre Kehle erklang ein schmerzerfüllter Laut. Sie krümmte sich und presste ihre Hand auf die schmerzende Stelle. 

„Wo willst du hin?!?“ Jacks wutentbrannte Stimme erklang. Grob packte der Mann ihre Haare und riss Sie an diesen nach Oben. Rachel zappelte und versuchte verzweifelt Jacks Griff auf ihren Haare zu befreien. „Augen auf! SOFORT!“  
Wiederwillig kam Rachel seiner Anweisung nach. Jacks Blick war wütend, geradezu hasserfüllt. Er ließ Rachel eiskalt erstarren.  
„ich wiederhole: Wo willst du hin!?“ Sie wusste nicht ob sie weinen oder würgen sollte. Die Schmerzen die durch ihren Körper zuckte waren kaum zum aushalten und das Messer in Jacks freier Hand macht die Situation nicht besser. „Na los! Mach das Maul auf!“  
„Ich…!“ Rachel fand ihre Worte nicht. „Ich- es tut mir leid! Ich mach’s nie wieder…!“   
„Das hoffe ich für dich.“ Das Jacks Stimme ruhiger klang ließ Rachel erleichtert aufatmen. Ihr Atem wurde jedoch sogleich durch einen plötzlichen stechenden Schmerz in ihrer Hüfte erstickt.   
Jacks Hand entfernte sich auf Rachels Haaren und ließ sie zurück auf den Boden fallen.   
Rachel krümmte sich vor Schmerzen und tastete nach ihrer Hüfte. Als sie einen harten Gegenstand spürte zwang sie sich den Blick zu senken. Aus ihrer Seite ragte der Griff des Messers, die Klinge war tief in ihr versenkt. Ihr Körper zitterte und ihr wurde übel. Sie würde sterben, Sie würde jetzt hier sterben. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und sie schluchzte laut auf.   
„Hör‘ auf zu jammern!“ ruckartig wurde das Messer aus ihrer Hüfte gezogen. Sie schrie erneut schmerzerfüllt auf und spürte wie sich ihr warmes Blut über und unter ihr verteilte.   
„Es tut mir leid…“ war das einzige was sie noch zustande bracht ehe sich das Messer erneut in sie bohrte, diesmal jedoch in ihre rechte Schulter. 

„Ich hoffe du hast daraus gelernt.“ Jack drehte sich wieder zur Tür und verschwand damit zurück im Haus.  
Rachels Körper zitterte und über ihre Wangen strömten unbeholfen warme Tränen. Eine Weile verblieb sie noch in dieser Position bevor sie sich vorsichtig aufsetzte. Ihre Hand presste gegen ihre Hüfte. Ihr Blick haftete an der Blutlache in der sie saß. Ihr Blut. Und es war eine Menge. Hätte sie nicht bei dieser Menge schon lange verblutet sollen? Oder wenigstens das Bewusstsein verloren haben?   
Langsam nahm sie die Hand von der Stichverletzung. Ihr violettes Shirt war blutgetränkt und es klaffte ein Loch an der Stelle. Als sie den Stoff etwas zur Seite zog konnte sie jedoch nurnoch eine leichte Linie erkennen. Sie pochte und war heiß, aber von einer Stichwunde war nichts zu erkennen.   
Rachel drehte den Kopf leicht und starrte auf den blutverschmierten Griff des Messers das immernoch in ihrer Schulter steckte.   
Behutsam griff sie den Griff und rüttelte leicht daran. Etwas Hartes verhinderte das Herausziehen. Schlagartig zuckten Schmerzen durch ihren Körper. Sie fluchte leise und holte tief Luft. Das Messer steckte direkt zwischen zwei Knochen. Sie wimmerte, versuchte jedoch verzweifelt das Objekt aus ihrer Schulter zu ziehen. Anders als sie gehofft hatte wurden die Schmerzen nicht weniger, sie wurden nur intensiver. Ihre Hand zitterte immer heftiger und sie verlor am Kraft. 

Sie lehnte sich an das Holzgeländer der Veranda und versuchte ihre Atmung zu stabilisieren. Ihre Hände ruhten auf ihrem Schoß und ihr Blick wanderte leer über den Hof. Es war still, nur der Wind der durch die kaputten Fenster glitt machten ansatzweise Geräusche.   
Rachel entschied, dass sie fürs Erste erst einmal das Messer ignorieren würde, auch wenn sie sich nicht im Klaren war, wie sie den Schmerz ausblenden würde. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach die Augen schließen und hoffen, dass ihr Herumhantieren am Messer innere Blutungen verursacht hatte und sie so hoffentlich aus ihrer Misere erlösen würde.  
Ungewollte lachte Rachel auf. Hatte sie wirklich Todeswünsche? Hätte man ihr dies vor einer Woche gesagt, hätte sie darüber gelacht. Und jetzt brauchte es einen Tag in Gefangenschaft einer verrückten Psychofamilie um ihre Einstellungen von jetzt auf gleich umzustellen? Jämmerlich, Gott, sie fühlte sich so jämmerlich.  
Alles was sie wollte war leben, und jetzt steckte ihr ein Messer in der Schulter, vor wenigen Minuten hatten man ihr in die Hüfte gestochen und am Tag zuvor hatte sie mit angesehen, wie ihrem Freund der Schädel gespalten wurden. Sie wollte nicht so enden wie Chris, sie wollte nicht sterben, aber sie wollte auch nicht festgehalten werden von einer Familie dessen Vater Gewaltprobleme hatte, dessen Mutter einem widerwärtiges Essen vorsetzte und dessen Tochter so wirkte, als wäre hier alles normal. Die einzige Person die Rachel ‚normal‘ nennen würde, wäre Lucas und dieser wirkte auch nicht gerade labil.

Neben sich hörte Rachel das Gras rascheln. Sie bewegte ihren Kopf in die Richtung und zwei hellblaue Augen blitzen ihr entgegen. Rachel grinste gequält. Sie hatten wohl nie ihre Ruhe, was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ps.: bitte lasst es mich wissen, wenn Lucas zu OOC wirkt. ich meine er ist ein Charakter den man doch sehr weiter interpretieren kann und meine Interpetation weicht doch dennen in den anderen Fics etwas ab. Ich versuche trotzdem Incharacter zu bleiben. wie man das auch immer bei ihm definiert. 
> 
> pps.: gibt es eine Möglichkeit hier Charakterbeschreibungen anzulegen? ich finde welche bei längeren Fics irgendwie angebracht... :/


End file.
